Liar Liar
by BJ111
Summary: One-Shot. Jane and Maura are on one of their dates-that-they-pretend-aren't-dates with a little more alcohol than usual thrown into the mix, leading to a confession. Maura's POV.


**A/N: My first venture into this new fandom, I just couldn't resist. (To those who have me on their Author Alert list; sorry if you were expecting Bones fic). Slight spoilers for 1.06 'I Kissed A Girl', but nothing too major. Reviews would be awesome ;)**

* * *

"Oh no. No no no no, there is _no way_ I am going to eat _that._" Jane's hands gestured towards the plate our waiter had just set in front of her. To be honest, I hadn't expected anything else. "Jane, they're called escargot, they're considered a real delicacy in France. Besides, you kind of have to eat them." I smiled at her.

"No, I don't. I won't." She stared at the dish in front of her. "I mean, look at it! What if it's alive?" She poked one of the snails with her finger and quickly retreated it as her skin made contact with the slimy surface.

"Come on, Jane, they've all been cooked. The statistical probability that one of them is still alive is near zero. This is what we do! Every month we go to a new restaurant and we order for each other."

"Yes, but I don't order disgusting stuff!" She frowned as she looked at the dish again.

I opened my mouth intending to say something about the 'steak' she'd made me try once but opted against it as I felt the familiar prickle of tears in my eyes. Damn this woman and her ability to affect me like that. "Fine, I'll eat them." I said softly and switched our plates without making eye contact. I blinked against the tears as I started eating, all the while feeling her eyes on me.

"Maura, don't be like this."

"I'm fine."

She grabbed my hand, sending an undeniable shiver down my spine.

"You're not. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'll eat your.. escalote, or whatever they are."

I looked up and smiled. "Escargot."

"Sure, whatever. We've both had a tough day." She motioned for the waiter and ordered us another bottle of one of my favorite wines. I shot her a puzzled look, it wasn't like her to drink much.

"I'll need it if I'm going to eat that."

Two hours and a bottle and a half later we decided we should probably head back to our homes. Both of us quite inebriated, we didn't realize it was pouring until we were standing outside. Already soaked, I wanted to go back into the restaurant to call a cab, but Jane grabbed my hand and started pulling me along the sidewalk, grinning.

"Jane, what are you doing? I can't _run_ in this weather, or these shoes, for that matter."

"So take them off! It's only two blocks to your house." She shouted back in an attempt to keep the heavy rainfall from drowning out her voice. She bent down to take off her own heels. I hesitated for a moment, worrying about everything my feet might encounter in those two blocks. Eventually the alcohol won over good reason and I stepped out of my shoes. Shoes in one hand, Jane's hand in the other, we ran through the rain. We arrived at my porch exhilarated and out of breath. We stood there for a moment, catching our breaths, our fingers still tangled. There was an awkward tension between us as I let go of her to search for my keys, neither of us looked at the other.

In the warmth of my home Jane immediately jumped down on the couch and closed her eyes. I smiled, taking the time to rid myself of my coat and purse before sitting down next to her. She looked so peaceful lying there. As I watched her chest rise and fall with every breath I couldn't help but wonder what that body would feel like under my hands. How it would feel like to kiss her. My eyes traveled up her figure and finally met her eyes. She was looking at me curiously. "Maura?"

"I lied," I blurted out.

She grinned. "You didn't. Trust me, I would've known."

I shook my head. "No, I did. I told you that if I were a lesbian, you wouldn't be my type."

There was a moment of silence. A mischievous smile crept up on her face. She straightened herself and sat closer to me, her face hovering inches from mine. "What are you saying?" She slowly licked her lips and I could almost feel my pupils dilate.

Don't do this, I told myself. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth my only friend.

I looked into her eyes. Maybe it was. She was so beautiful.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers, only for a second. An electric current spread through my body, a feeling I'd never gotten from just a single kiss before.

I couldn't bring myself to look at her and focused on my hands instead. "Maura," she whispered. I looked up just in time to see her close her eyes as her lips met mine for the second time, a little more forcefully now. Instinctively I brought up my hand to her neck and pulled her against me, causing us to topple backwards on the couch. She was now practically on top of me, her body so different from a man's. So much better. My hands tangled in her hair as I desperately pulled her down, wanting more contact. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours later our lips separated and our bodies stilled as we looked at each other, both of us breathing heavily. She pushed herself up from the couch and stood next to me. What was she doing? Had I ruined everything? Fear started spreading through me until she extended her hand. I took it and she pulled me up against her.

"Think we should take this to the bedroom?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "Jane, we can't." She silenced me with her finger, then slowly trailed kisses down my neck.

"You've always been a terrible liar."


End file.
